totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie wejście, wielka wtopa!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 1 ''Słońce grzeje, brzyza mknie znad spokojnego oceanu snując krystalicznie błyszczące fale. Palmy delikatnie drżną i unosi się świeży zapach egzotycznego luksusowego kurortu. Na niewielkim pomostku znajduje się niewielkiej postury dziewczynaw lśniących blond włosach. Obok niej kręci się kilku innych ludzi. '' '???: I jak gotowe wszystko? ???: 'Pewnie, możesz zaczynać. '???: Miałeś się inaczej do mnie zwracać! ???: Tak jest szefowo.. ???: Dobry kamerzysta Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera pokazuję willę Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Wybrzeże Myama Po nagłym wypadku wywołanym nieoczekiwaną eksplozją wściekła Tori wraz ze swoją świtą stała na plaży. '' '''Tori:' Jak do tego doszło!? Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny! Drake: A komu powierzyłaś to zadanie? Tori: No... Ruby? Ten walnął facepalma. Ruby: 'Ładnie to wyglądało tam :3 Tak słodko urządzone < '''Tori: '''Ciii.. To część naszego mega rozpoczęcia! Tajemnicza wyspa ''Samolot zawodników rozbił się na tej wysepce. Była ona dość sporych rozmiarów. Na szczęście nikt nie został ranny. Nie można powiedzieć tego o tym wraku, który został po zderzeniu. Wszędzie walały się jego szczątki. Wokół dziwnie zalatywało starymi bagnami, a odpowiedzialny za katastrofę w nagłych okolicznościach czmychnął zostawiając zawodników na pastwę losu. '' ''Pierwszy obudził pewien człowiek w czarnym kostiumie. '' '???: A miałem mieć super wejście, ech... Ściągnął kostium. W nim był... Tom. Usiadł sobie w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej leżał. Obok położył kostium. '' '''Tom:' Jest tu chociaż pokój zwierzeń? Następnie budzi się Yoco. Poszła siedzieć obok Toma. Yoco: Cześć, oglądałam NvsW i cię jakoś znam, Tom. Jestem Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato. Nagle obudziła się Ce'Brie, z okularami założonymi na oczach. Ce'Brie: 'Hmm? O! Wreszcie! Wiedziałam, że nie warto było lecieć tym RyanAirem... No, dobra, ale gwiazda tego show już wstała! ''Szybko wstała i wyszła z samolotu. Obczaiła Yoco i Toma. 'Ce'Brie: '''Hmmm... ''Zaczęła się im przyglądać, ale żeby jej nie zauważyli, zaczęła udawać, że jest krzakiem. Następny obudził się jakiś przyjeb. '' '''Will: '''No hej przecież. ''Will se poszedł gdzieś tam. 'Tom: '''Eee... dlaczego siedzisz akurat obok mnie? I dlaczego ktoś nas śledzi udając, że jest krzakiem? Przecież można łatwo zauważyć kogoś takiego. Trzeba było się schować gdzieś i podsłuchiwać, a tak wpadłaś... ''Nagle z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi samolotu. Tak, była to Allie. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń... no po prostu wzięła sobie kamerkę gdzieś na wysepce): '''Powracam, jestem taka podekscytowana! <3. W poprzednim sezonie rozpraszali mnie faceci, przez co odpadłam... Ale tym razem dam z siebie wszystko! I nikt mnie nie będzie rozpraszać! ''Allie spojrzała na Toma... I świat się zatrzymał chora . ''Przykucnęła przy jakiejś części samolotu i kołysała się płacząc. Tymczasem Tom szedł w głąb wyspy... 'Tom: '''Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czemu nikt mnie nie lubi? Jest kilka powodów, ale przecież nie znają żadnego z nich... ''Nagle odwrócił się do kamery i pokazał palcem na nią. 'Tom: '''Uwaga widzu! Wiem, że to oglądasz! Właśnie dowiesz się wiele ważnych rzeczy o mnie... od... teraz! ''Zaczął iść dalej w tym samym kierunku. 'Tom: '''Może to dlatego, że w dzieciństwie lubiłem matematykę i szczerze mówiąc nadal ją lubię? Nie, to nie to... A może to z powodu mojej psychiki? Podczas NvsW zachowywałem się jak głupek, frajer i debil jednocześnie, dopiero po tym programie zacząłem chodzić do psychiatry... A tak w ogóle to uratowało mi życie... Mój ojciec zmarł w więzieniu, a cała rodzina postanowiła polecieć po trumnę. Tylko ja nie mogłem, ponieważ byłem u psychiatry. Przylecieli do Rosji, a tu... zamach! Ktoś zabijał cywili na lotnisku! Zabił całą moją rodzinę! Rodzinę... Ro... Nie! Nie będę płakać! Ale nadal zostaje kilka pytań? Teoretycznie ojciec trafił do aresztu za przemoc domową, ale przecież już dawno powinien wyjść z więzienia! I czemu akurat w Rosji? Coś mi tu śmierdzi... W dodatku, gdy nie chciałem wziąść udziału, to ktoś mnie porwał i zostawił mnie przy lotnisku... Stop, to znowu moja psychika! To wszystko mi się wydawało... Może nawet ten zamach nie istniał, a tak naprawdę samolot się rozbił i wszyscy w nim zginęli? Oddychaj głęboko, to pozbędziesz się takich myśli... ''Wdech. Wydech. 'Tom: '''Ech, już. Tak czy siak ćwiczyłem zręczność, żeby nie być przegranym, bo w NvsW naprawdę było z tym słabo. Tyle, że się szybko męczę, więc jest problem... A tak w ogóle czy wy czasem nie myślicie (jakby co, to było do widzów), że czasem przesadzają z moją oceną? Ja w czasie NvsW byłem mniej oryginalną postacią od Garrego! Ale teraz jest już lepiej, co nie? Chociaż czy to dobrze? Teraz jestem ciemnym, nieufającym nikomu gościem, a kiedyś byłem fajnym, ufającym gościem. Ech... czas pokaże, co jest lepsze. No to tyle wystarczy do powiedzenia, prawda? Dobra, to idę dalej, a wy oglądajcie kogoś innego... ''Idzie dalej... zaś kamera wróciła do Temple. '''Temple: Chwila... Otarła łzę i wstała. Temple: 'Chyba ten jeb*** wiewiór nic mi nie zrobił. Ale przydałby się lekarz mimo wszystko... ''Ce'Brie tymczasem oglądała pokaz monologowy Toma, zajdając popcorn i pijąc coca colę. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, ale ziemniak. ''Nagle z gruzów samolotu dobiegł krzyk starszej kobiety. Była nią Grażynka. '''Grażyna: Matko Boska Częstochowska, gdzie mój rozrusznik!? Wstała. Grażyna: Coś niesamowitego, na jakim krańcu świata ja się znajduję?? Zaczęła sie rozglądać i podeszła do Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Ziemniaki...? Jak chcesz to mogę ugotować ziemniaczki, tylko sprzętu nie ma, a surowych Broń Boże nie jedz! Misty trochę przysnęła, ale już wraca do świata żywych. <3 Misty: To ten.. ktoś mnie wołał? Tymczasem Isaac szukał Ce'Brie. Isaac: 'Gdzie jesteś blond piękności? :c Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię! ''Zobaczył Ce'Brie stojącą gdzieś tam..podbiegł do niej. '''Isaac: '''Hej, nie powiedziałaś mi jak masz nawet na imię! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ych... Hm... Jestem Szefowa! Chcesz zostać moim przydu... znaczy, BFF, z którym będę robiła wszystko, wszędzie i zawsze? ^^ '''Isaac: No pewka! Ale wolałbym coś wiecej niż przyjaźń! ;( Allie spojrzała na Isaaca. Musiała do niego podbiec <3. Allie: Hejka! Jak masz na imię? <3 Zaczęła się wyraźnie ślinić. Isaac nieco zdezorientowany spojrzał na Allie. Isaac: 'No siemka, jestem Isaac, a ty? :D ''Zaczął oglądać ją od nóg w góre, ale zatrzymał się przy piersiach. Tymczasem u Toma... 'Tom: '''No niestety nie umiem mówić monologów, więc... CHWILA! Ty podsłuchiwałaś! Za daleko odszedłem, żebyś mogła przez przypadek mnie usłyszeć! Co to jest? To już przesada! ''Zezłoszczony idzie dalej. Nagle jednak idzie w drugim kierunku, do Grażyny. 'Tom: '''Pani jest z Polski? Ja też jestem! Nazywam się Tom... ''A potem znowu się odwrócił i poszedł tak daleko, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. 'Tom: '''Ech, śledzić mnie? Ja szukam jakiejś cywilizacji i sobie głośno myślę, a ona podsłuchuje? No cóż, idę dalej... ''Ce'Brie całkowicie zignorowała Toma, bo zauważyła, że Allie się klei do Isaaca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, ej, helloł! To jest mój przyd... przyjaciel! Wara od niego! ''Stanęła między nimi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ruda, pamiętaj, że znam twój sekret! ''Którego właściwie nie znała, ofc. Tymczasem Yoco szukała Toma na wyspie. 'Yoco: '''Tom! Tom, gdzie jesteś? ''I szukała dalej. ''Allie olała Ce'Brie i tak jak on patrzył się na jej stanik, tak ona patrzyła się na jego < '''Brian: Nieprędko... Isaac: -.- Brian: No czego!? Mam informacje, że mam was przetrzymać tutaj.. No i musicie.. no.. Zaczął się dziwnie miotać. Brian: Jakaś cholerna małpa bonobo zabrała mi klucz od stacyjki! A że nie chce złapać syfilis.. już właściwie się martwię, że od nich złapałem AIDS. Wykrzywił twarz i zrobił kwaśną minę. Brian: Anyway.. Znajdzię małpę i odbierzcie jej klucz! Nie wiem jak, po prostu to zróbcie. Ale uważajcie! Ona jest sprytna i jedna osoba nie da rady! Najlepiej gdybyście dobrali się w grupy po kilka osób. Ta... Przerażony spojrzał na ręce. Brian: 'Muszę się iść odkazić!!!! A WY RUSZCIE WASZE ZAWSZONE DUPSKA DO ROBOTY! ''W panice uciekł, nie zostawiając nawet wskazówki gdzie mają zacząć. Postępy zawodników Kenny, Misty, Jonathan i Ce'Brie Cała czwórka szła przed siebie po plaży. Znaleźli się nieopadal klifów, czy coś w tym stylu. Było słuchać głośny szum fal. 'Ce'Brie: '''Superaśno! Jestem w wymarzonej grupce do wykonania zadania! Tylko... co robi tutaj ten randomowy gościu..? ''Pokazała na Jonathana. Ten spojrzał na Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: O no tak! Jestem Jonathan miło mi was poznać. Idąc po plaży, zatrzymał się na chwilę i podniósł muszelkę. Misty czuła się trochę nieswojo, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Misty: Moje umiejętności tropienia do czegoś się przydadzą. Jakie banalne wyzwanie, jezu. Naskoczyła zgrabnie na jakieś wzniesienie, w każdym razie widziała teraz wszystko dużo lepiej. '' '''Misty:' Hmm... Małpy to sprytne zwierzęta... Jakby tu ją podejść.. Misty co jakiś czas zerkała na swoją grupkę. '' '''Misty:' Wrrr, zapomniałam, że moje zabaweczki zostały przy stroju.. Damn. Przemieszczała się po jakichś wzniesieniach, równolegle do grupki. '' '''Misty: '''Dzieje się tam coś na dole? ''Próbowała krzyczeć. Miała chociaż nadzieję, że pozostali zainteresują się wyzwaniem... Kenny próbował wytropić małpę po zapachu. Kenny: 'Nic tutaj nie czuję... Ale w sumie nie wiem nawet jak pachną małpy. :c Może po prostu się rozejrzę... ''Kenny zaczął wędrować dookoła szukając małpy. Ce'Brie tymczasem związała sobie włosy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Słuchajcie! Patafiany, czy jakoś tak, są brudne, i mają ciągle brudne tyłki! A to oznacza, że od smrodu i zanieczyszczenia powietrza, będziemy wiedzieli gdzie szedł! Potrzebujemy w takim razie takiego urządzenia do pomiaru skażenia środkowiska! I wtedy będziemy wiedzieli gdzie ten patafian jest! ''Podjarała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, tak, jesteśmy na wyspie, tutaj niczego takiego nie ma.... ''Ce'Brie jako, że jest zaiście inteligentna, zaczęła się rozglądać za "patafianem", chodząc przy wodzie. Ce'Brie spacerowała i rozglądała się. Morze wyrzuciło na brzeg glony, których nie zauważyła. Chciała podnieść ładną muszelkę, ale pech chciał, że się poślizgnęła i przewróciła, wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|364px 'Jonathan: '''A nie lepiej poszukać gdzieś przy drzewach.. w końcu małpy chodzą po drzewach, często w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. ''Zaczął iść w stronę palem ,które zauważył z daleka. Tymczasem Kenny zaczął przeszukiwać pobliskie krzaki. Niestety nic ciekawego tam nie znalazł. 'Kenny: '''Przydałyby nam się banany. Wtedy byłoby chyba dużo łatwiej złapać tą małpę... ''Kenny poszedł w stronę drzew mając nadzieję, że trafi gdzieś na drzewo bananowe. Ce'Brie po wielkim upadku (swojego życia) powstała jak Feniks z popiołów. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo, dobra... Yyym... ''Zaczęła myśleć. (!!!) 'Ce'Brie: '''Wiem! Chodźcie za mną! ''Ce'Brie porwała wszystkich za sobą. Misty, Ce'Brie, Jonathan i Kenny weszli do jakiegoś lasu. Wokół rosły bananowce... No, chyba rosły, bo mogły. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Małpy lubią banany, założę się, że ten patafian nawet prowadzi fanklub bananów. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być! ''Jonathan rozejrzał się dookoła, chciał też wytężyć słuch ,aczkolwiek Ce'Brie darła się i nic poza nią nie słyszał. Podszedł do jakiegoś drzewa i zaczął próbować się na nie wspiąć, gdy to zrobił zaczął rozglądać się z drzewa. 'Jonathan: '''Nie widzę tu żadnej małpy.. bananów w sumie też nie ma.. no chyba ,że były,a ona zjadła. ''Ześlizgnął się z drzewa, próbował zobaczć coś przez lornetkę ,którą miał na szyi ,ale w tym miejscu było tyle zielelni ,że nic nie zdołał zobaczyć. Postanowił ,że może ujrzy coś na podłożu, jakieś ślady łap, może porozrzucane skórki od bananów i Bingo! Coś było skórka od banana, leżała tuż przy krzaku. 'Jonathan: '''No niby coś tu jest ale .. jednak to tylko jedna skórka, gdyby małpa jadła.. to zjadłaby chyba tonę takich bananów. Można równie dobrze poszukać idąc w którąś stronę lasu. ''Jonathan przysiadł na kamieniu i zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Ce'Brie: '''O-M-G... Jak tu gorąco. W sumie jest nawet fajne słoneczko! Poopalam się! ''Ce'Brie założyła sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczy, zdjęła swój strój i ukazała się w kostiumie kąpielowym. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak chcesz być gentl... gant... genitaliomenem, to możesz zdjąć bluzkę, abym mogła się na niej położyć! ''Powiedziała do Jonathana, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jonathan spojrzał się na Ce'Brie jak na jakąś trędowatą. 'Jonathan: '''Chodziło ci o gentelmena? Z resztą nie mamy na to czasu! ''Uniósł palec ku górze, wstał z kamienia. 'Jonathan: '''Ce'Brie powiedz mi czy masz dobrą orientacjęw terenie? Posiadasz jakieś talenty czy cokolwiek? ''Ce'Brie tymczasem już leżała i opalała się, nie słuchając. Jonathan załamał ręce. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra! Najwyżej odpadniesz jako pierwsza, nie mój interes. ''Poszedł szukać jakichkolwiek śaldów po małpie, zapuszczał się w głąb palem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo doooobra, skoro tak bardzo potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, bo sam sobie nie możesz poradzić.... ''Wstała, otrzepała się i łaziła za nim. '''Misty: Zawsze możecie jeszcze poudawać małpy... W sumie nie będzie to trudne.... Prychnęła. Zwróciła uwagę na ślady sierści, ale wątpliwe, żeby należały do małpy. '' '''Misty:' Zresztą, gdyby tutaj faktycznie była, byłoby to za łatwe... Ale może się mylę. Wypatrywała jakichś śladów. Ce'Brie łaziła ciągle za Jonathanem. Ce'Brie: 'Misty! A może ty poudajesz małpę..? No, bo, ty się umiesz bo tych drzewać wspinać, a ja się boję, że sobie paznokcie połamię... ''Odeszła na moment... I wpadła do jakiejś dziury. <3 Jonathan zauważył ,że Ce'Brie wpadła do dziury, podszedł do niej i pomógł jej się z niej wydostać. 'Joanthan: '''Oh.. Ce'Brie uważaj gdzie idziesz.. bo gdyby nas tu nie było pewnie byś tu została.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ta dziewczyna ma naprawdę duże szczęśćie ,że ma takie osoby jak ja i Misty w grupie, bo nie oszukujmy się chyba by sobie nie poradziła sama.. '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG skąd ty wiesz jak mam na imię!? Przysłali cię z rządu!? ''Odsunęła się od niego... no, na daleki dystans, tak dla pewności. 'Misty: ' Wszystko świetnie, eee... ''Usyszała Jonathana. '' '''Misty: ...Ce'Brie? Oryginalnie... Misty(PZ): Współczuję rodziców, Ce'Brie. Misty: W każdym razie uważam, że nadajesz się do tej roli dużo lepiej. <3 Mogę ci pomóc. <3 Misty(PZ): Oj, najwyżej przegramy. Jonathan: 'Zgadzam się.. ''Jonathan zauważył jakiś ślad po małpie, znaczy możliwe ,że to właśnie ona go zostawiła, mianowicie dużo kup ,które mogły do niej należeć. 'Joanthan: '''O jakaś kupa! To może być tego człekokształtnego! Może powinniśmy się rozejrzeć. ''Zauważył ,że coś lata po wysoko w drzewach. '''Jonathan: '''Tam coś jest.. '''Misty: Nie jestem przekonana... Możliwe, że są tu nie tylko małpy... Ce'Brie: 'Ech... Skoro tak chcecie bym wam pomogła, to ok! ''Misty podniosła Ce'Brie, czy coś. Chciała się wdrapać, ale uznała, że po prostu się rozejrzy po drzewach. I coś zauważyła! 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej! OMFG! Tu coś wielkiego biega po drzewach! Ej, to chyba ten patafian! Zabierzcie to ode mnie!!! ''Zaczęła się kręcić we wszystkie strony, aż Misty ją puściła. Ce'Brie złapała się duuużej gałęzi i wdrapała się na nią. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, no, cholera, Misty! Ciebie coś bździ!? Zdejmijcie mnie stąd!!! Tu jest ten PATAFIAN!!! ''Coś ją zaatakowało... niby tycie ale w gromadzie robi szkodę. Zaatakowały ją pszczoły i Ce'Brie momentalnie spadła. Biegła jak szalona a pszczoły rozwścieczone atakowały co popadnie i kogo popadnie. 'Kenny: '''O ku*wa... ''Kenny spojrzał się z przerażeniem na pszczoły i zaczął uciekać. '''Kenny: '''Ja nie chcę umierać! ''Po chwili zatrzymał się, wziął jakąś grubą gałąź i zaczął wymachiwać nią we wszystkie strony, żeby odpędzić pszczoły. '' '''Misty: '''To jednak nie był dobry pomysł... ''Misty próbowała unikać pszczół. Założyła znalezioną na szybko reklamówkę na głowę. Zabrała jakąś gałąź i wskoczyła na drzewo. Delikatnie odciągnęła pszczeli ul i przeniosła go trochę dalej. '' '''Misty: Najwyżej jakaś inna drużyna w to wejdzie.. A teraz.. Wyczekująca cisza. <3 Misty: SPIE**ALAMY! Misty wraz ze swoją świtą zaczęła uciekać. Uciekli przed pszczołami, dobiegając do jakiejś jaskini, czy powinni wchodzić do środka? Jonathan: 'O eh.. męczący ten bieg... o jaskinia, może poszukajmy tam tej małpy? ''Czekał aż ktoś z drużyny odpowie na pytanie. 'Ce'Brie: 'ŁEJT! Świta zatrzymała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Mówię wam, że był tam ten patafian! Musimy się wrócić! Idziemy! ''Tylko Ce'Brie zawróciła... Reszta nie poszła. Bo zauważyła, że Ce'Brie ma na plecach powbijane pierdyliardy żądeł. Wygląda, powiedzmy, jak jeż z wrośniętym drutem kolczastym w plecy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Auć... Plecy mnie bolą... Chyba się spiekłam na tym słońcu jak się opalałam! Auć! ''Dotknęła ręką pleców. 'Ce'Brie: '''AUĆ! OMG, to są chyba poparzenia trzeciego stopnia! ''Kenny spojrzał się na jaskinię. 'Kenny: '''Małpy chyba nie przebywają w takich miejscach... A co jeśli siedzi tam jakiś potwór? '''Ce'Brie: '''Daj spokój! Potwory nie istnieją! A ten patafian siedzi sobie tam na drzewie i ma z nas bekę, bo nasłał na nas hordę pszczół, i go nie złapaliśmy! Ale możemy tam wejść, bo jest tam chłodno, więc chodźcie. ''Ce'Brie wszystkich pociągnęła za sobą. W jaskinii było ciemno, a że nikt nie miał żadnego źródła światła... 'Ce'Brie: '''Swoją drogą, ma ktoś z was krem na poparzenia słoneczne... To mnie serio boooli! '''Kenny: '''Ja nic nie mam... ''Cała czwórka szła dalej w głąb jaskini do momentu aż zupełnie nic nie było widać. Zamiast tego mogli usłyszeć jakieś tajemnicze dźwięki dochodzące z oddali. 'Kenny: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam złe przeczucia... Może najpierw powinniśmy skombinować sobie jakieś światło? Nawet zwykła zapalniczka byłaby okej... '''Jonathan: '''Mam zapalniczkę! Dobrze ,że zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili ją zabrać z biórka taty.. ''Joantahn wyjął zapalniczkę, gdy przycisnął przycisk, jaskinia lekko się rozświetliła, oczom wwszystkich ukazały się nietoprzeże, nie dużo bo może z 200 ich było, Jonathan bardzo szybko zgasił ogień. 'Jonathan: '''Chyba mamy problem.. musimy być cicho ,bo inaczej te potworki się na nas rzucą.. ''Próbował szeptać tak aby wszyscy pozostali usłyszeli. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG!!! AAAAAA!!! NIETOPERZE WAMPIRY!!! ''Jonathan podbiegł do Ce'Brie i zatkał jej buzię dłońmi tak by nie krzyczała. 'Jonathan: '''Cicho! Ce'Brie te stworzenia boją się ciebie bardziej.. aczkolwiek skaleczyć potrafią. ''Ce'Brie się uspokoiła, ale uświadomiła sobie, że Jonathan mógł używać tej ręki do podcierania swojego... no, wiecie, czego, po wydaleniu stolca, więc zaczęła się jeszcze raz drzeć... A właściwie próbowała. Więc ugryzła mocno w rękę Jonathana, ten ją puścił i znowu zaczęła się drzeć, jeszcze bardziej spanikowana, że mogła się czymś zarazić. '' '''Jonathan: '''Ałaaa! Boże ty masz zęby rekina!? ''Jonathan podskoczył, próbował opanować swój krzyk, ale nietoperze po krzykach Ce'Brie widocznie miały już dosyć i zaczęłuy na nich spadać z góry. 'Jonathan: '''Przyszedł czas żeby uciekać! Resztę jaskini chyba nie zdążymy obejrzeć! Wiać! ''Cłała grupa wybiegła z jaskini. 'Ce'Brie: '''Te nietoperze chciały mnie pożreć żywcem!! O, wpadłam na zarąbisty pomysł! Nie, on nie jest w związku z wami... ''Wyciągnęła skądś kartkę papieru i ołówek, zaczęła coś na nim pisać. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie poznaliśmy jeszcze chyba dwóch osób z castu, jednej dziewczyny i jednego faceta! Jako, że jestem ostra jak żyleta, i lubię ryzyko, to napiszę liścik miłosny, w którym uwzględnię jakie jest zadanie, co kto musi robić i w ogóle... Wiecie, miałabym jakiegoś facia u boku, którym mogę szpanować, no i na dodatek miałabym sojusznika! Haha, ja to jestem mądrala i strategiczka, co nie? Oczywiście, na koniec muszę się podpisać, żeby wiedział, której słodkiej cukierkowej dziewczyny szukać! ''Ce'Brie zrobiła co zrobiła, poskładała kartkę w samolocik (spodziewalibyście się, że tak umie?!), i rzuciła na wiatr. Karteczka leciała of kors w kierunku Matta, bo Ce'Brie zamontowała w nim "GPS na sexy, umięśnionych, blond szekszaków". 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Liczę, że ten GPS działa! Dostałam go gratisowo na wyprzedarzy w ChinaTown... A może to był targ na Hiroszimie? Nie wiem, ale pewnie nawet tam nie byłam...! A może byłam....? '''Jonathan: '''WTF?! Yyyyy.. okej uznam,że ta dziewczyna ma nierówno pod sufitem.. ''Skrzywił się na widok Ce'Brie i odszedł od niej kilka kroków, poszukiwał w tych ciemnościach egipskich małpy. Ce'Brie usłyszała co powiedział, więc rzuciła w niego kamieniem i się ofochała. Jonathan na szczęśćie dostał tylko w nogę. 'Jonathan: '''Eh.. jak ja nie lubię przepraszać ludzi.. ''Podszedł do Ce'Brie, widać dizewczyna była ,,ofochana próbował jakoś ją przeprosić. 'Jonathan: '''Nie gniewaj się.. no.. więc.. nie gniewasz się? ''Jonathan nigdy nie umiał przepraszać, przede wszystkim dlattego ,że nigdy nie miał za co. 'Ce'Brie: '''Spadaj, plebsie!!! Nie gadam z tobą!!! Jesteś dwulicowy, oczerniasz mnie i obrażasz gdy jestem odwrócona do ciebie! Mam uszy!!! ''Polazła gdzieś z dala od niego. '''MistyPZ: To przebywanie z nimi staje się już naprawdę męczące.. Gdyby nie to, że jest to zadanie w grupach już dawno znalazłabym tę małpę... Ale co ja mogę zrobić? W tej jaskini i tak nic nie ma. Która małpa schowałaby się w jaskini? Misty: 'Tu nic nie ma.. Tracimy tylko nasz cenny czas. Skończymy na ostatnim miejscu i wylecimy. ;u; ''Przyspieszyła, doganiając trochę Ce'Brie, ale nie za bardzo, bo nie miała ochoty na kolejną konfrontację. xD Jonathan nie chciał iśc z Ce'Brie w sumie miała prawo się na niego wkurzyć, aczkolwiek on nie widział ich w przyszłości jako przyjaciół ,także odpuścił. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra.. palmy raczej odpadają, jaskinia też.. woda.. to by było dziiiwne. Może spróbujmy się dostać na jakieś szczyty.. widziałem tu dużo wzniesień. ''Zaproponował po czym wyruszył aby je odnaleźć. Gdy odchodził usłyszał małpki śmiech, a następnie poczuł coś na ramieniu. Okazało się, że małpa z kluczem siedziała mu na ramieniu ale...zachowywała się dosyć...dziwnie? Jakby była po sterydach.. Jonathan próbował złapać to zwierzę, aczkolwiek małpa latała dookoła niego jak samolocik, temu zakręciło się w głowie i upadł. 'Jonathan: '''Punkt dla ciebie ty człekokształtna małpo! ''Jonathan chcąc za wszelką cenę zdobyć klucz, rzucił się na zwierzę, ta zaczęła wariować po czym zrobiła kupę, którą od razu rzuciła w Jonathana. 'Jonathan: '''Ble.. zarazki.. dawaj ten klucz! ''Małpa pokzała Jonathan'owi dwa palce, następnie ruszyła w kierunku jakiejśc wysokiej palmy, gdy do niej dobiegła, zaczęła się wspinać. Chłopak oczywiście zrobił to samo, wspiął się na wysoką palmę, gdy już miał dosięgnąć małpy, ta rzuciła w niego bananem i przeskoczyła na drugie drzewo. 'Jonathan: '''Grrrrr! Nie igraj z kimś kto ma od ciebie dwa razy więcej inteligencji! Jakaś małpa będzie mnie robiła w bambuko?! Co to ,to nie! ''Zaczął zrywać banany, próbując trafić nimi w małpę, niestety żaden rzut nie był celny. 'Jonathan: '''Fu*k! Ostatni banan... proszę niech będzie celny! ''Jonathan rzucił z całej siły w małpę, ta dostała nim w głowę i ześlizgnęła się z drzewa, leżała chwilę w miejscu ,lecz zaraz rzuciła się do ucieczki, ten pobiegł za nią zaraz po zsunięciu się z wysokiej palmy. Gdy wydawał się, że małpa wygra ten wyścig i ucieknie Jonathanowi, niefortunnie potknęła się o kamień i z hukiem upadła na ziemię. Chłopak podbiegł do małpy i stał nad nią. Gdy chciał sprawdzić, czy ma klucz, ta nagle rzuciła mu się na twarz. Jonathan próbował ją odczepić od siebie, ale małpa była uparta, czuł też ,że w szyję wbija mu się coś metalowego, czyżby to był ten klucz ,którego tak szuka? W końcu Jonathan'owi udało się odkleić id siebie tego banannojada, małpa stała przed nim i warczała gdy ten zbliżał się do niej. 'Jonathan: '''Tak, tak, tak.. powarcz sobie ,ale zanim znowu się na mnie rzucisz oddaj mi ten cholerny klucz! Dobra, dobra.. na spokojnie... eee może wymiana? ''Wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni batonika bananowego (bo akurat banany to jego ulubione owoce) pokazał go małpie, ta przestała warczeć i wytrzeszczyła w niego gały. 'Jonathan: '''Zobacz.. on będzie twój. Jeżeli tylko oddasz mi ten klucz, przecież on nawet ci się nie przyda.. Boże co ja robię gadam do małpy.. to jak bierzesz?! No chodź! ''Tak naprawdę Jonathan nawet nie widział tego klucza, ale przynajmniej gdyby małpa była skora na wymianę to by wiedział ,że ona tego klucza nie ma i nie marnowałby swojego czasu na nią. Małpa patrzyła się na batonika i patrzyła, ale ostatecznie nie miała zamiaru się wymieniać. Jonathan myślał chwilę co by tutaj wymyślić i wpadł na pomysł, ale potrzebowałby banana ,a dokładniej skórki od niego. Gdy dorwał skórkę zaczął coś w niej wycinać, scyzorykiem, powstał piękny klucz który wyglądał jakby można nim było otworzyć bananowe drzwi, do bananowego domu w którym byłyby banany. 'Jonathan: '''Nie chcesz batonika.. a może klucz za klucz?! ''Pokazał małpie klucz wycięty ze skórki, ta zaczęła machać głową i wlepiła się w niego znów. 'Jonathan: '''Jeżeli chcesz to mogę ci to dać.. ''Jonathan wskazał na klucz po czym na stertę bananów, małpa widocznie zrozumiała o co chodzi, odwróciła się od niego, wyglądało to tak jakby odbywała konwersację z samą sobą. Po dłuższej chwili małpa odwróciła się do Jonathana i zgodziła się. Wskoczyła do sterty bananów, które zaczęła szybko zajadać. Szło jej to naprawdę szybko. Gdy skończyła, rzuciła Jonathanowi klucz...ze skórek od banana, pokazując w swojej łapce prawdziwy (troll). Wkurzył się niemiłosiernie, tyle trudu i wciaż nie ma klucza. Postanowił ,że nie odpuści i tak. 'Jonathan: '''Druga próbowa.. polubowna i znowu klapa?! Przecież ja nie przegrywam! Ja nie mogę przegrać! Nie! Nie! ''Zrzucił z siebie koszulkę, małpa od razu ją wzięła, zaczęła wsmarowywać w nią banany. 'Jonathan: '''Ty... mała! Eh.. na szczęście uwielbiam banany.. i nie wkurzę się bo po co?! Chodź tu małpeczko dam ci coś.. kurde nic już nie mam.. walka nic też nie da.. ''Małpa zauważyła te małe zdenerwowanie, podeszła do niego, ten zbliżył się do niej, małpa wyciągnęła łapkę w jego stronę czyżby chciała dać mu klucz? A może plaskacza? Małpka dała Jonathanowi...banana (please). Jonathan mimo ,że chciał klucz, uczczęśliwił się na widok banana, zawsze jakiś plus. Po zjedzeniu swojego uluionego owocu, John podszedł do małpki nie w celu zabrania banana, dał jej batonika w zamian za niego. Ta na początku była speszona ,ale potem się ucieszyła i usiadła mu na ramieniu. 'Jonathan: '''Eh.. no i co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić. ''Jonathan nie wiedział co ma zrobić, nei chciał znów spłoszyć małpki ,więc poszedł z nią do reszty drużyny. Jak się później okazało ,wcale nie miała klucza, była to tylkko jakaś metalowa biżuteria. 'Jonathan: '''Kur... de.. tyle zmarnowanego czasu po to żeby mieć biżuterię?! ''Schował ją do kieszeni po czym usiadł na jakiejśc skale. Abi-J'Shiristina, Temple i Allie '''Temple: No dobra, to... Klasnęła i spojrzała na pozostałe dziewczyny, które to... trzymały się za rączki i próbowały obrać kokosy. Wspólnie rzucały kokosami o palmy <3. Allie: Mocniej! Dasz radę Krysia! Abi-J'Shiristina zebrała się w sobie i tak mocno rzuciła kokosem, że trafiła w głowę Allie, która dopingowała ją za jej plecami. Allie spojrzała na Temple, która obserwowała dziewczyny. Allie: No weź jej pomóż! Jesteś z nami w drużynie, to musisz nam pomagać, nie lubimy osób siedzących. Powiedziała masując sobie czoło. Temple: 'Może wolicie rzucać tymi kokosami w ruchomy cel ? Dostaniecie za to nagrodę. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: Próba numer 1. Allie: W sensie... Zbliżyła się do Temple. Allie: ... czy ty lubisz obrywać kokosami? Allie starała się unieść jedną brew, ale jej nie wychodziło i ruszała brwiami przed twarzą Temple. Temple: 'Nie we mnie. Tylko... patrz małpa kradnie wasze kokosy! Ona będzie celem. ''Pokazała na krzaki, które się poruszyły z niewiadomego powodu. Oczywiście nie było żadnej małpy. Allie spojrzała zimnym wzrokiem na Temple i poszła się naradzić z Abi-J'Shiristiną. Gdy tylko obróciła się i Temple nie widziała jej twarzy dziewczyna zaczęła się mocno jarać. '''Allie: Słuchaj, Krysia! Teraz jest nasz czas, żeby się błyszczeć! Temple chce, żebyśmy rzucały kokosami w krzaczek, musimy dać z siebie wszystko! Rozumiesz co to dla nas może znaczyć? Abi-J'Shiristina: Że w końcu rozwalimy kokosy i napijemy się soku? Allie: Nom! Ponoć ludzie mają go dosyć po tygodniu! <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Dokładnie po 6 dniach i 80 godzinach, wiem, bo ja tu jestem inżynierem! Allie: No tak, zapomniałabym... Allie i Krysia, gotowe do działania, zaczęły rzucać kokosami w krzaczek, na który wskazała Temple. Dziewczyny niestety mają chyba pecha, bo żaden z kokosów nie mógł dolecieć do krzaczka :( Temple gdy one niewidziały walnęła się w czoło. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: To się nie dzieje naprawdę... Temple poddana i zażenowana swoją grupą podeszła do obojga i wzięła jeden kokos. Temple: Raz, dwa, trzy! Rzuciła kokosem w krzak, of course doleciał. Abi-J'Shiristina: To... co mamy robić? Słyszałam, że mamy złapać jakąś małpę... Podrapała się po tyłku. Abi-J'Shiristina: Musimy się wczuć w role małp kochane!!! Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęła udawać małpę i zaczęła iskać Allie. Temple: Może na zdjęciach będzie coś, co da trop. Zaczęła sprawdzać każde zdjęcie zrobione tutaj. Allie zatrzęsła się, gdy Abi zaczęła ją iskać, ale po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła ją szarpać za włosy. Allie: Przestań, albo... Allie uderzyła z plaskacza Abi. Ta jednak nic nie zareagowała. Allie: Hah, przeważnie biję mocniej, dziś po prostu w formie nie jestem! Allie zaczęła uciekać, ale Abi chciała po prostu dokończyć ją iskać. Allie: Czekaj, spójrz... tam małpy wyznają sobie uczucia <3. Allie i Abi usiadły na ziemi i obserwowały, jak małpy coś tam robią. xDD Małpy były niezwykle urocze ale owe oświadczyny nie poszły dobrze i zaczęły się gryźć. Jedna z nich uciekła.. chyba przyszły pan młody. Panna młoda zaś zaczęła głośno wrzeszczeć i zauważyła z groźną prowokacyjną miną Allie i Abi. Chyba miała okres bo przygotowywala się do ataku. Allie i Abi oglądały dalej, przyniosły sobie nawet popcorn <3. Allie: OMG, te małpki przypominają mi moją mamę i jej kochanków <3. Abi-J'Shiristina: Panna młoda nie chciała mieć dzieci, ale pan młody już był w ciąży, więc ze strachu uciekł. Z kolei mama panny młodej okazuje się być mamą ojca pana młodego, dlatego ten krzyk, bo wyszło na jaw! ^^ W sumie, dziewczyny chyba czekały, aż ta małpa z okresem na nie skoczy xD. Przynajmniej to tak wyglądało... Temple odsunęła się i schowała, by nie być celem tego ataku. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Niby powinnam im pomóc, ale jednak wolę to uwiecznić. (please) Tylko czekała, aż małpa je zaatakuje. Allie i Abi siedziały wciąż siedziały, gdy małpka zeskoczyła do nich. Allie: O, spójrz! Chce popcornu! Abi rzuciła w nią popcornem, co rozjuszyło małpkę, która zaczęła się drzeć. Gdy skończyła, Allie wstała i podeszła do małpy. Allie: Nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki! To nie jej wina, że ci się ślub nie udał! Małpa wciąż się zadarła, tym razem na Allie. Allie: No co ty nie powiesz! Przegrałaś życie, kochana! A teraz możesz sobie iść. Allie zrobiła gest "mów do ręki". Małpka ugryzła Allie w rękę. Allie: Auu! Ja nawet nie wiem, co ty do mnie mówisz, myślałam, że skoro Abi zna małpi język, to ja też! Sory, jeśli uraziłam... Abi-J'Shiristina: Czy jej powinna lecieć tak piana z ust? Allie: Nie wiem, zapytaj jej! Abi zaczęła się drzeć do małpy. Małpa z krzykiem zaczęła podbiegać do Allie. Allie: Co ty jej powiedziałaś? Abi-J'Shiristina: No spytałam się tylko czemu jej piana z buzi kapie... Allie: Ale ja się jej boję! Allie zaczęła podskakiwać i dreptać w miejscu, gdy małpka ją atakowała. '' http://i1176.photobucket.com/albums/x330/FearlessExhale/GIFs/EllenFunny5.gif ''Abi-J'Shiristina nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić, więc nic nie zrobiła xD.Temple widząc Allie i atakującą małpę zrobiła im zdjęcie. Małpa po tym jak dostała z flesza aparatu jeszcze dziwniej zaczęła się zachowywać. Temple: 'Jednak mogłam się powstrzymać z tym... hihi. No dobra. ''Rzuciła w małpę kokosem w łeb, ta zemdlała albo umarła. W każdym razie niegroźna. '''Temple: Idziemy dalej ? Allie poszturchała małpkę jakimś kijkiem, tak dla pewności. Allie: Hah, wygrałam z tobą, suko! Allie wyrzuciła kijek za siebie, niechcący trafiła nim w Abi-J'Shiristinę, która była nieco przygnębiona. Temple tymczasem sprawdziła jeszcze, czy małpa nie miała tego klucza o który się roznosi. Temple: Czysta. Trzeba szukać innej. Allie spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na małpkę. Allie: Yyy... ale ona jest brudna. Ale ja jej nie myję! Abi, idziemy! Allie wzięła Abi-J'Shiristinę za rąsię i poszły za Temple. Ruszyły więc dalej. W dalszej drodze mogły wyczuć w okolic swęd małpich gówień (please). Nagle jednak przed ich oczyma stanął jakiś goryl. Goryl wżerał jakieś banany i zauważył grupkę ludzi. Temple: Żadnych gwałtownych... Abi-J'Shiristina&Allie: Fuu!!! Ale tu śmierdzi! Abi i Allie krzyknęły na tyle głośno, że Goryl zaczął gonić całą grupkę. Dziewczyny postanowiły wdrapać się na drzewo, ale nie dały rady... poza Temple. Goryl zaczął się zbliżać do przestraszonych dziewczyn. Allie: Ej, Abi... Abi-J'Shiristina: Tak? Allie: Chyba się posiusiałam... Abi-J'Shiristina: Haha! Serio? Allie: Nom... Abi-J'Shiristina: O, ja też... :] Goryl chyba wyczuł, że dziewczyny są do niczego, więc postanowił dać sobie spokój... i poszedł jeść dalej swoje banany... Allie: Wow! Przeżyłyśmy! I to tak całkiem same! Teraz na pewno wygramy z tymi kokosami! Dziewczyny wróciły się do tamtych kokosów, zapominając sobie o Temple, która siedziała na drzewie i chyba zauważyła jakąś słiitaśną małpeczkę. W każdym razie... Allie i Abi-J' zgubiły się... gdziekolwiek w ogóle były. Allie: My na pewno idziemy tą drogą, co powinnyśmy? Abi-J'Shiristina: Nie, ale mój instynkt macierzyński mówi mi, że to tędy mamy iść! Allie: A to ty już masz dzieci? Abi-J'Shiristina: Nie, a co? Chwila ciszy... Abi-J'Shiristina: Aaa! No to się chyba zgubiłyśmy! Allie: Świetnie! Czy ja wszędzie muszę się gubić?! >.< Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale skoro się wszędzie gubisz, to jak się potem odnajdujesz? Allie: Po prostu siadam na ziemi i czekam, aż ktoś mnie znajdzie... ewentualnie zasypiam i budzę się w swoim łóżku <3. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, po czym położyły się na jakiejś brudnej ziemi, z dala od liści, bo dziewczyny się ich boją... no i czekały na koniec zadania ^_^ Temple w końcu skończyła pobyt na drzewie. Zeskoczyła i otrzepała się, by po chwili pójść w niewiadomą stronę... poszukać resztę czy też udać się na miejsce końca zadania. (please) Kiedy tak sobie szła i szła, napotkała na ziemi ślady małpkich łapek. Były świeże, co oznacza że małpka była tutaj niedawno.. Tymczasem Allie i Abi-J' prawie zasnęły, gdy wiatr wzbił liść w górę i ten wylądował na twarzy Abi-J'Shiristiny. Ta z wrzaskiem wyskoczyła i wywróciła się na chrapiącej Allie. Allie też zaczęła krzyczeć i skakać, jak Abi-J'. Nawet nie zauważyły, że krzyczą i skaczą z nimi jakieś małpki xD. Temple: 'Kolejne ślady małpy... Ugh. ''Podążyła za śladem, aż w końcu trafiła na...Allie i Abi-J które skakały z małpkami. ''Wyciągnął go spod czapki. 'Isaac: '''Schowałem go żebyśmy mogli się lepiej poznać. ''Will popatrzał na niego jak na totalnego idiotę. '''Will: Ale ty ku*wa wiesz, że ten klucz trzeba było znaleźć i oddać, bo inaczej przegramy?! Will wyrwał klucz Isaacowi i pobiegł z nim, próbował dotrzeć do prowadzących. Po drodze pokazał brzydki znak Isaacowi. Will: Jeb się, Isaac! Jak przegramy to nie żyjesz! Jednak Will był taką niezdarą że potknął się a klucz wpadł do jakieś niewielkiej dziury w drzewie. Ciężka sprawa. Isaac podbiegł do drzewa. Isaac: 'Kurde... Will mogłeś się bardziej w sumie postarać! Jak myślisz, co możemy zrobić by to wyciągnąć? ''Isaac zaczął się zastanawiać. '''Isaac: A co jeśli''' ten klucz jest z czekolady?? Wtedy się roztopi!! SAM JESTEŚ NIEZDARĄ. -,- Will nie był niezdarą, ale tak naprawdę to go Isaac popchnął i Will spadł przez niego. 'Will: 'Żal mi cb Isaac, wyciągaj to teraz. Will powalił Isaaca tak, że ten utknął głową w dziurze w drzewie. 'Will: '''I co? Masz go?! '''Isaac: '''Ku*wa, debilu... Ej, mam go! ''Isaac był już obrażony na Willa. '''Isaac: '''A teraz mnie wyciągaj śmieciu! '''Will: Weź mnie może nie wyzywaj szmato, co? Will podparł się drzewa. Will: 'Hmm... A co z tego będę miał? No nie wiem... Muszę się zastanowić. ''Isaac coś tam mamroczył pod nosem, ale nie było go słychać. 'Will: '''Hę? Co mówisz? Coś słabo cię słychać, haha! ''Will się zaśmiał głośno. '''Will: '''Nie no dobra, wyciągnę cię, bo ja jestem miły bardzo i cię lubię słuchaj ty mnie kolego mój. '''Will (pokój zwierzeń): Wyciągnę go tylko dlatego, że chcę wygrać. -.- On jest jakiś zjebany. Nawet najprostszej czynności nie umie wykonać porządnie! I jeszcze się mnie czepia! To już jest szczyt chamstwa! Will złapał za nogi Isaaca i próbował go wyciągnąć z dziury w której utknęła mu głowa. Will: Ale jak nie masz tego klucza i kłamałeś to masz przesrane ziom... Will ciągnął, ciągnął i ciągnął. No i w końcu mu się udało, i Isaac wydostał swoją głowę z dziury drzewa, nad jego głową pojawiły się gwiazdki i zemdlał na chwilę sobie. Will: :) Isaac się obudził po chwili. Isaac: 'Dobra, co się stało? ''Rozglądał się wokół siebie, miał w ręcę klucz i spojrzał na niego. 'Isaac: '''Aaa, no tak! To idziemy zanieść ten klucz czy nie?? ''Isaac schował klucz do spodni. Will spojrzał na niego. 'Will: '''Tak, ale oddaj mi ten klucz, bo znowu go zgubisz! ''Will podniósł do niego rękę i czekał na klucz, ale go nie dostał. '''Will: Ej no! Umawialiśmy się na coś! Will chciał zabrać klucz Isaacowi, ale no nie mógł, bo nie chciał mu grzebać w spodniach no to go poprosił. Will: 'No weeeeeeeeź Isaac, mój kolego ty, daj mi klucz i go zaniesiemy, wiesz że jesteś super kolegą najlepszym, ale no ja muszę ten klucz zobaczyć jeszcze i w ogóle! To go daj i będzie po sprawie! Dobra? ''Will się złośliwie uśmiechnął w stylu "buahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahah jestem taki zły". Will chciał zabrać Isaacowi klucz, ale ten stawiał mu opór. 'Isaac: '''Spadaj! xD Ej, dobra to jednak nie jest śmieszne! Spieprzaj geju! ''Z nienacka Isaac uderzył z pięści Willa. '''Isaac: '''Ooo, sory to było niechcący! P.S. to było randomowe jak coś. '''Isaac: No nie chciałem! Ale może lepiej chodżmy, co?? (Pokój zwierzeń)Isaac: 'W sumie to dobrze wyszło! Will dziścały dzień mnie wkurzał więc to była taka moja rekompensata! ''Will spojrzał wkurzony na Isaaca. 'Will: '''No sam jesteś gejem chyba i weź mi daj ten klucz może, co? -,- ''Will przewrócił oczami. 'Will: '''No super fajnie, i przez ciebie przegramy! Zadowolony jesteś z siebie?! ''Will odebrał mu klucz szybko i wskoczył na drzewo. '''Will: Jest mój! Haha! Issac spojrzał w górę. Westchnął i zaczął się rozglądać. Obok jego nogi leżał kamyk. Podniósł go i rzucił Will'owi prosto w głowę, a ten upadł na ziemię. <3 Isaac: 'Sory! ''Podbiegł do Will'a który wylądował w...pokrzywach. Will wyszedł z pokrzyw wkurw.. wkurzony, był cały czerwony, drapał się i podszedł do Isaaca. Puknął go w plecy. '''Will: Ał! Weź cioto jebana, nic nie umiesz zrobić?! Dlaczego ty we mnie rzuciłeś tym kamieniem?! Weź ty jakiś zjebany jesteś, a wiesz, że ja mogłem umrzeć? No wiesz? Ty sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę? No jakbym umarł to sobie wyobraź, że wtedy to miałbyś dopiero przesrane i to co ty zrobiłeś to weź cioto ja już się do ciebie nie odzywam słuchaj ty mnie bardzo! Nwaet patykiem cię nie dotknę, PATYKIEM! Dziecko głupie... Ile ty masz lat, co? Żeby w kogoś tak rzucać kamieniami? Zaraz ja cię rzucę, zobaczysz! Ja nie żartuję! Zaraz ci tak wpierdolę, że normalnie twoi rodzice cię nie poznają i już nie będzie tak śmiesznie koleś, bo to co ty koleś wyprawiasz to jest naprawdę jakiś cyrk, co ty sobie myślisz, że co? No naprawdę, tak się nie robi. I co się gapisz chuju? Zaraz cię serio walnę i przez ciebie zgubiłem klucz, i przez ciebie nie wygramy, i ja cię wywalę stąd na zbity pysk przy najbliższej okazji, zobaczysz! To nie są groźby! Zobaczysz co ja ci zrobię. Już pierwszego dnia cię tu nie będzie. Lepiej zrezygnuj, bo inaczej nie będziesz miał tu życia koleżko! No i co się tak gapisz jak do ciebie mówię? Weź się tak nie gap! Upośledzony jesteś? Serio ty masz coś z głową koleś! Jak cię kiedyś spotkam na mieście to żyć nie będziesz i tylko jak przyjdziesz na moją dzielnicę to zobaczysz! Pierdolony pedał za przeproszeniem jebany w dupę chuj go wie co on tam robi jebany dzieciak upośledzony jakiś nie wiem... Zazdrościsz mi i dlatego się wyżywasz? Masz jakieś problemy? No zaraz będziesz miał problemy! Zobaczysz pedale, że ja zaraz ci tak walnę, że się normalnie nie pozbierasz, a nie będzie chuj kamieniami we mnie rzucał... Serio to było takie podłe, że no nie wiem! Nie rzuca się we mnie kamieniami koleś! Ja cię zaraz nauczę... Jak chcesz porzucać kamieniami to proszę, zaraz się porzucamy! No dalej! Jak cię rzucę to już nie będziesz żył, zobaczysz koleś! I co, zatkało?! No i dobra! Chuj ci w dupę! Nie obchodzi mnie co teraz myślisz, trzeba było we mnie nie rzucać! I to jeszcze nie jest koniec koleś, bo wpierdol i tak dostaniesz! I nie będzie ci tak do śmiechu! Mnie to nie obchodzi czy to było przez przypadek, bo jak w kogoś można rzucić przypadkiem kamieniem?! No weź tak nawet nie gadaj, zamknij ryja lepiej! Morda tam kurwo! Weź się gapisz pedale geju na mnie jebany, weź idź, bo zobaczysz i w ogóle to cię nie chcę widzieć. Jak nie zrezygnujesz w ciągu paru godzin to inaczej pogadamy i zobaczymy czy wtedy będziesz taki mądry chłopczyku! Co, kozaczysz tak, a jak jesteśmy w cztery oczy to nic do powiedzenia nie masz? Taki jesteś mądry? No to rzeczywiście odważny jesteś! No teraz pokaż co potrafisz! Co, boisz się? No dawaj, teraz pokaż na co cię stać, a nie będziesz we mnie kamieniami rzucał, a jak przyjdzie co do czego to taka ciota! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Ze mną się tak nie pogrywa ziomek! Już ci odpuściłem parę rzeczy, ale tego to ci na pewno nie odpuszczę, bo to było coś mega wrednego i jesteś taki zjebany, że aż nie mogę opisać tego jak bardzo jesteś zjebany! Najbardziej zjebany człowiek na świecie! NIE MA NIKOGO GŁUPSZEGO OD CIEBIE I BARDZIEJ POJEBANEGO!!! Chuj jebany... Weź w ogóle ty co masz z mózgiem, co? Masz w ogóle mózg? No ja myślę, że nie masz. No bo nie masz, haha! I nie gap się tak, bo zaraz ci walnę w tą mordę pedalską ciotexie! Will rzucił się na Isaaca, popchnął go mocno i Isaac walnął się w głowę o drzewo. Nieopodal była jakaś tam dziura, więc Will sobie wrzucił tam Isaaca, zakopał piaskiem i trawą, i poszedł szukać klucza. Will: 'No kluczuuuuu, kochanieee, gdzie jesteś? No weeeeeź, pokaż się, to przez tego pedała cię zgubiłem! Obiecuję, że cię już nigdy nie opuszczę! ''Will zaczął szukać w trawie w miejscu, gdzie spadł z drzewa. Isaac się odkopał. 'Isaac: '''To było niechcący! Wybacz! ''Isaac zobaczył, że przed nim leży klucz, podniósł go. 'Isaac: '''Ej! Mam klucz, haha! Chodźmy! ''Will walnął go w głowę. '''Will: Niechcący? NIECHCĄCY?! Jak można kogoś niechcący rzucić w głowę kamieniem!? Weź kurwa nawet takich rzeczy nie opowiadaj... Will (pokój zwierzeń): Isaac jest taki wkurwiający! Już jak słyszę jego głos to robi mi się niedobrze! Zrobię wszystko żeby odpadł pierwszy! Will: 'To zaraz ja cię niechcący rzucę kamieniem! No dawaj! Chcesz?! ''Will wziął jakiś kamień i rzucił nim w Isaaca. '''Will: Ups... Sorki kolego, to było niechcący! :)) Will wziął jakąś tam łopatę i uderzył nią Isaaca. Will: 'Ups... To też było niechcący. ''Will wyrwał Isaacowi klucz. 'Will: '''Lepiej tego nie dotykaj! -,- ''Isaac masował się po miejscach w jakie uderzył go Will. 'Isaac: '''Eee...Lepiej już chodźmy! ''I pobiegli zanieść klucz, który trzymali w ręce (palm), ale oczywiście nie zorientowali się.. Grażyna Aniela Wasidło-Koroszewska, Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato i Tom: Ponieważ Tom i Yoco trzymali się razem, a Grażynka się pogubiła, to postanowiła że do nich dołączy. Szli przez '''Grażyna: Mmm chłopczyku, ty się mnie spytałeś czy ja też z Polski pochodzę? Bo jeśli tak, to odpowiedź brzmi też tak (hehehe). A właśnie, ten tak "krzykliwie" ubrany...chłopak, nie chłopak, ja nie wiem co to jest teraz, to on nam powiedział że my musimy znaleźć chomika czy kotka??? Bo ja nie dosłyszałam.?? Nagle na głowę Grażynki spadł kokos. (please) Grażyna: To Twoja robota ty pindo!! Na głowie miała guza, ale tym razem nic poważnego oprócz tego się nie stało. Przypomniało jej się jednak, że.. Grażyna: A może...a może to o małpę chodziło..?? Zaczęła się oglądać, i wzięła jednego kokosa by przywalić nim Allie. Grażyna: Ja tu żadnych małp nie widzę..?? Mam złe okulary zresztą, więc tam ech... Machnęła ręką. Wydawało jej się że widziała uciekającego Brian'a. Grażyna: To znowu ten dziwoląg!? Rzuciła w uciekającą postać kokosem i podbiegła do niej. Okazało się, że tą postacią był jedynie szympans przypominający Briana. Gdy się ocknął wkurzony rzucił jej kupą w twarz i rechocząc uciekł. :) ''Mort podszedł do Juliana, przegryzł więzy (czy co to tam jest..) i uwolnił króla. Następnie podbiegł do Garry'ego i...wszedłu mu do spodni XD. Lion spojrzał na Garry'ego z miną "xD". Garry: 'o_O ''Zaczął mu grzebać przy bieliźnie, narządach aż w końcu zaczął gryźć spodnie. W zaledwnie sekundę przegryzł się przez spodnie i oddał kluczyk Julianowi. 'Król Julian: '''To twój koniec głupi człowieku. ''Odparł i wskoczył z Mortem na drzewo zostawiając upokorzonego Garry'ego i Liona (troll). U Garry'ego włączył się tryb "jebać lemury". Miał jednak coś w drugiej kieszeni. Był to magnes. Julian był bezsilny wobec tej nadnaturalnej siły. Garry i Lion znowu zaczęli uciekać z kluczem. Widzieli już za 200-300m metę..., ale żeby nie było za łatwo, meta była po drugiej stronie wielkiej i szerokiej przepaści. Plaża, Po poszukiwaniach ''Po jakże nieowocnych próbach poszukiwań większość zawodników zebrała się na plaży, gdzie znajdowała się zakotwiczona łódż na której już znajdował się Brian. Doczyszczał od mułu, który co chwilę się przylepiał do niej. '''Brian: Dlaczego to morze musi być taką zawszoną toaletą!? Te wszyskie glony. Splunął po cyzm od razu przetarł swoje usta. Brian: 'Dobra.. zebrała się chołota.. ''Zajarzył dopiero po jakimś czasie, że wszyscy czekali. '''Brian: '''To co! Macie klucze!? '''Misty: Temple znalazła jakiś. Temple: Nie powinnam.. Lekko się zawstydziła, ale koleżanka wypchnęła ją. Misty: Dawaj! Nic nie tracimy. ^^ Will: Ja też mam jakiś! Hahaha! Dumnie wyszedł ze swoim kluczem. Brian: Było ich więcej? Zaskoczony przekręcił głową. Wziął od nich oba klucze. Sprawdzał po kolei i stało się coś niezwykłego... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Oba klucze odpaliły łódż! Brian: WTF? Will: Eeee to co teraz? Brian: Sam nie wiem... najpierw się wydostańmy stąd. Wsiadać i nie tykać niczego bo ineczej odkażę wam szczotką od kibla! Pogroził, zapraszając serdecznie na pokład po czym w końcu mogli opuścić tą wyspę. Wybrzeże Myama Tori: A więc jesteście cali i zdrowi! :D Z otwartymi ramionami przywitała ukochanych zawodników. Tori: Z Brianem było pewnie bardzo bezpieczne. Niektórzy przekręcali głowami, inni nic sobie nie robili z tego. Tori: '''No to skoro nie ma obiekcji to czas na wyniki! :D A więc.. o dziwo dwie grupy znalazły klucze. Pojęcia nie mam czemu dwa były prawdziwe. Chyba małpki dostały więcej rozumku. '''Drake: '''Komuś by się też przydało... '''Tori: Shut up Odepchnęła go na bok. Tori: '''Skoro oba klucze się sprawdziły to wy zostaniecie kapitanami drużyn. Tak, Will i Temple będziecie kapitanami i by nie zwlekać zaczniemy wybory co nie? '''Will: '''Pewnie! '''Temple: Czemu nie! Byli uradowani swoim zywcięstwem. Alie: Ale co z nami! -.- Tori: Ciii... dowiecie się zaraz. Ale wyjaśnię wam zasady wybierania. Otóż nie będziecie wybierali osoby do swojej drużyny. Wybieracie dla przeciwnika! Zawodnicy stali lekko skołowani., Tori: 'Meh... ''Opuściła dłonie. '''Tori: Temple wybiera członka drużyny Willa, Will wybiera kogoś dla Temple. Temple zaczyna wybierać. Panie mają pierwszeństwo! Temple obejrzała sobie każdego z osobna. Po spenetrowaniu (please) wszystkich zaczęła machać palcem. Temple: Tik tak, tik tak, tik tak... Palec się zatrzymał. Temple: Ty tam, cheerleaderka. Idziesz do Willa. Mówiąc to miała na myśli '''Yoco', na którą spojrzała. Will podrapał się po brodzie.'' Will: '''Yyy... Ta walnięta brzydka dziewczyna idź se do Świątyni. ''Will wskazał na '''Allie.'' Temple: No to następna osoba. Niech będzie... Chwila oczekiwania. Temple: Grażynka, idziesz do niego. Will: '''Yyy, ta laska co się nic nie odzywa. ''Will wskazał na '''Marry.'' Temple: Ty tam, jak ci tam... a Matt. Wskazała na niego. Will wskazał na '''Liona'.'' Will: Sorry, koleś, ale was nie znam, no więc może ty potrzebujesz być w drużynie ze Świątynią? Temple: Hm... Zaczęła się zastanawiać, bo coraz cięższe wybory. Temple: Niech będzie, że... Isaac. Will rozglądnął się. Will: '''Kto mi wygląda na najsłabsze ogniwo? Yyy, niech będzie... ''Will wskazał na Jonathana'.'' '''Temple:' Raz, dwa, trzy.. to będziesz ty. Wskazała na '''Garry'ego.' '''Will:' Yyyy... Same zostały spoko osoby, no przynajmniej tak myślę... No ale nwm, Ce'Brie? No niech już będzie.. Temple: Ugh... no dobra. Ty Tom idziesz do niego. Will: Hmm... Will zaczął się zastanawiać. Will: A niech będzie, że Abi-J'Shiristina. Temple: Yyy.... niech będzie.... Misty. Will: No to Kenny. Tori: 'Poszło wam szybko i sprawnie ^^ ''Uśmiechnęła się mając pewnie coś na myśli. '''Tori: Na razie jednak to był ciężki dzień i należy wam dać odpocząć. No większości Zawodnicy się z lekka zawiedli. Tori: A właśnie! Coś jej zaiskrzyło. Tori: Jeszcze jedna niespodzianka! :D Temple: Coś jeszcze? :u; Tori: Jedna tycia rzecz. Osoba której nie pasuje drużyna poza kapitanem niech wystąpi teraz i powie z kim chce się zamienić! Szybko, jedyna okazja. Misty spojrzała na swoja "drużynę". '' '''Misty:' Boshe, ja! Ja! Wychodzi przed szereg. '' '''Misty: '''Chciałabym zmienić się z... Ce'Brie. b) '''Misty(PZ)': Eh.. '''Tori: '''Tak więc wy się zamienicie, taki fun. :D No dobra, czas chyba kończyć nasz odcinek, so.. Drużyny zostały ustalone, nie ma nazw ale nie szkodzi! Mamy czas. Tak więc żednam się, to był pierwszy odcinek W Rytmie Kasy! ''Zawodnicy zostają odesłani do swoich zakwaterowań po czym kamera ciemnieje. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki